


six months to fix it (a lifetime to fuck it up)

by angrytourist



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Kagune Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytourist/pseuds/angrytourist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Aogiri, Kaneki has to deal. He does so poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six months to fix it (a lifetime to fuck it up)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is mostly self indulgent porn written in like ~2 hours BUT for background purposes this takes place at the beginning of the six month timenskip.

Kaneki stared at the ceiling. If he listened hard enough, he'd hear Banjou snoring down the hall and the soft hum of the television, a sure sign Hinami had once again fallen asleep in the living room. About the time the spindly little cracks started twisting together, he looked away, over to the clock. A quarter past three. 

Kaneki sat up, absentmindedly sticking a finger in his ear as he climbed out of bed.

The lights were on all down the hall and into the living room. Hinami was wrapped up in a nest of blankets on the couch, curled into herself. She was smiling in her sleep, and Kaneki couldn't bring himself to wake her up just to send her to bed.

He watched her for a few minutes and then ambled into the kitchen, sleep pulling at his eyes. His ear hurt again, a restless burn. Like something was in it, moving, frantic. Kaneki caught himself before he smacked the side of his head, panic crawling up his throat.

"Stop it," he hissed at himself. 

Then, of course, he realized he was standing in the middle of the kitchen, whispering to himself like a madman. He probably looked like one, too. The bags under his eyes were dark, and the light color of his hair made them stand out. He didn't sleep - at least, not well. His friends were worried. Even Tsukiyama was, though as always, his concern was more self-serving.

Kaneki could still remember the last time, the way he'd look so pleased, even with come on his face, how he'd whispered that he was happy to "be of service."

Hurry back, he'd said.

Twenty past three. Too late and too early.

Kaneki's phone was in hand, his thumb hovering over his contact list.

He was just _so tired_.

The phone rang twice before Tsukiyama picked up. He said, "Kaneki-kun," like he wasn't surprised.

"This is the last time," Kaneki said, wetting his lips.

A pause, then, "Whatever you say." Tsukiyama's breathing hitched. "The door will be open."

Kaneki hung up without another word. This time, he remembered to leave a note before he left.

xxx

Kaneki wouldn't let Tsukiyama stay in the little house Banjou found for them, so Tsukiyama lived in hotels. A new one every few days. He didn't worry about money, and Kaneki didn't worry about Banjou and Hinami.

He locked the door behind him, sliding the chain lock for good measure. The cleaning staff could be nosy, and Tsukiyama was a glutton enough without unexpected interruptions.

"That was quick." Tsukiyama was in the armchair by the bed, reading. He looked like he was going to keep talking, and Kaneki could barely hear him over the sound in his ear, like something rough and small brushing repeatedly against his inner ear.

"Shut up," he said, "it's so noisy!"

Tsukiyama closed his mouth and mimed zipping his lips. He winked. Kaneki wondered why he was such a complete asshole before realizing, again, that he didn't care.

Pulling his shirt off, he tossed it away, kicking his pants and boxers off. His skin buzzed.

Tsukiyama was standing, staring at him. Kaneki made an impatient gesture, and he leered back before peeling off his clothes.

Focusing could be so difficult. There were a million different sounds and thoughts and numbers zipping through his mind that it was all he could do to not shut down--

Tsukiyama's hand was on his chest, sliding down, and he dipped forward to mouth at Kaneki's neck. "I thought you were impatient."

Kaneki was in the room again. "I am," he said. It sounded too much like a question, though, so he shoved Tsukiyama away, knocking him backwards on to the bed. He crawled on after him, his kagune lazily swaying behind him, and sank his teeth into Tsukiyama's shoulder. 

He felt Tsukiyama tense, then go limp, as he backed off to watch the blood well up, chasing it with his tongue. When he felt Tsukiyama arch up, his breath against his shoulder, Kaneki curled his kagune around Tsukiyama's neck, tightening it until his breath stuttered to a halt. 

"If you bite me," he said flatly, "I'll kill you."

Tsukiyama's hips jerked so suddenly Kaneki thought for a moment that he'd already come.

He hadn't, but he was hard. Kaneki loosened his kagune, and Tsukiyama panted.

"I would never," he slurred, lying through his teeth.

Kaneki crawled off him, getting on his feet. Tsukiyama didn't move, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, his arms limp on the mattress. His shoulder bled slowly, the wound already healing.

Tsukiyama caught his eye, raising his brows in question as he spread his knees.

"Presumptuous," was all Kaneki had to say about that.

His kagune, though, was restless. It itched to reach out and grab Tsukiyama, to force him about like a ragdoll. So he let it.

Tsukiyama looked blissed out when the first tendril coiled around his wrist, jerking him up and turning around, a second pulling his other wrist to meet it. His arms were stretched behind him, and his chest was forced onto the end of the bed. He was wiggling, trying to rub his cock against the sheets, so Kaneki smacked him once, a hard strike against his hip.

"Don't move unless I say so," he warned.

Tsukiyama kept lube out in plain view, and Kaneki felt a brief flash of gratitude for that as he snagged a bottle off the nearby dresser and squeezed a dollop out, rubbing it between his hands and then over a part if his kagune, his skin prickling at the strange feel of it.

The slickened part of it slid into the crease of Tsukiyama's ass, rubbing gently before slipping inside. Tsukiyama bit out a breathless sound, and Kaneki tightened the kagune around his neck for a moment, a silent reminder.

He fucked him with the kagune, letting it widen, spreading him open. Kaneki grabbed his own cock, squeezing it at the sight.

"What wouldn't you let me do?" he asked, not expecting or wanting an answer. "If I wanted to eat and fuck you at the same time, would you say no?"

Tsukiyama whimpered, a strangled and pathetic sound.

Kaneki fucked into his fist a few more times, backing off when he got too close. His kagune pulled Tsukiyama's arms together tighter, pulling them farther from his back so he had to come up on his toes, thighs trembling as he panted against the bed.

He could do anything to him. He could kill him. Tsukiyama wouldn't stop him, would probably come with his dying breath, a thought that simultaneously aroused and disgusted Kaneki.

Fucking him harder, faster, Kaneki unwound the kagune from his neck. He pulled him up to his feet, bent over, legs tensed and chest heaving. Kaneki walked closer and grabbed Tsukiyama's chin, forcing him to look up.

"Thank me," he said, and Tsukiyama, trembling and drooling, met his eyes and said it: "Thank you."

It was barely a whisper, but it went straight to Kaneki's dick.

The kagune, unoccupied, traced lazy patterns against Tsukiyama's cheek. Kaneki watched the way he strained to look at it, saw the want written plainly on his face.

All at once, he withdrew the kagune.

Tsukiyama crumpled to the floor, a gibbering mess. Kaneki sat down in the armchair and watched him scramble to his feet.

"You look lost," he said.

Tsukiyama looked in pain he was so aroused, his cock a deep red, wet and jutting out between his legs. "Please," he breathed, stumbling forward. Kaneki beckoned him closer until their knees banged together. 

He grabbed a fistful of Tsukiyama's hair, forcing their mouths together. Tsukiyama kissed like he was drowning, crawling into Kaneki's lap. 

"No," Kaneki said, landing a sharp slap across his face. "Turn around."

Stunned and needy, Tsukiyama did, and Kaneki used his kagune to artfully arrange him, Tsukiyama's back to his chest, his legs spread over the arms of the chair. He wrapped one arm around Tsukiyama's middle, holding him up while he steadied his cock with the other, holding it while Tsukiyama sank down with a long keening note.

"You're too noisy," Kaneki said, breathing unevenly, "keep quiet and fuck yourself on me or I'll gag you."

That forced an enthusiastic sound from Tsukiyama as he rolled his hips, rocking himself up and down on Kaneki's cock. He got louder, if anything, and Kaneki had always been good at reading between the lines.

Mouthing against Tsukiyama's ear, he said, "Open up," and pressed a tendril of his kagune between his lips.

Tsukiyama fucked himself on Kaneki harder, working his mouth in a desperate way, drool slicking down his chin and neck, wet slurping noises a soundtrack to their depravity.

Kaneki watched Tsukiyama's hands, the way they clawed at his own thighs as he bucked harder, drawing Kaneki deeper. "Is this enough for you?" he panted into his ear. "You don't even deserve this much."

Tsukiyama made a choked groan around the kagune and came, his body stuttering and clenching. Kaneki's hips surged up, cock pulsing into Tsukiyama's body as he chased after him. He sank his teeth into the back of his neck and came tasting blood, pushed over the edge by Tsukiyama's gagged sobs.

They stayed like that for a few beats until Kaneki unceremoniously pushed Tsukiyama off him, his kagune retracting. He stared at the ceiling.

"Don't fall asleep yet," Tsukiyama rasped.

Kaneki huffed, his eyes already closed. "Don't tell me what to do."

Tsukiyama said something else, but Kaneki ignored him. The sound was gone. The sensation in his ear was gone. The buzzing thoughts, the panic...

Kaneki slept.

xxx

The phone was ringing. Kaneki cracked an eye open and looked around. He was in the bed, and the curtains were drawn, sunlight spilling in around the edges.

"Ah, bonsoir, mademoiselle!" Tsukiyama's voice cut off the ringing. "He's here. Yes, still asleep." A pause. "He was antsy and wanted to spar. Physical activity does wonders for insomnia." 

Kaneki looked briefly at the clock and saw that it was afternoon. He'd slept so long, and yet his eyes were still heavy.

He'd worry again later, he decided, tuning Tsukiyama and the rest of the world out. For now, he wanted to rest.


End file.
